The Life of a Pro Gamer (web series episode)
The Life of a Pro Gamer is the first episode of Pure Pwnage, and introduces us to both Jeremy and Kyle. The episode was filmed, according to Kyle, as a project for his film class, which was revealed in a flashback in Old Habits. Kyle is Jeremy's brother, a film student, and well versed in the ways of filmography. He is Jeremy's conscience; he keeps himself grounded in the real world, and unlike his brother, never subcumbs to immature behavior. His series long practice of never showing his face to the audience (and hence he is always behind the camera) is born in this episode. Jeremy is shown to be a professional gamer who stays at home with his mother, playing video games all day, and is unemployed. He commonly wears a doo-rag, a t-shirt that says "Uber Micro", and jeans. He rarely goes outdoors, doing so only to think of new "Strats" (strategies) for the games he plays. His tendency to pretend to have sexual intercourse with his computer after "pwning noobs" is also revealed in this episode. Synopsis The episode begins with Kyle walking into Jeremy's room. The room is a mess, with trash everywhere, and something falls as Kyle walks. Kyle then proceeds to tell Jeremy to wake up, to which Jeremy replies, "Piss off Noob." Kyle insists that they do the "show" and Jeremy tells him off that he will never be a major film director like Martin Scorsese and that he's a noob. Kyle then replies that Mom will be pissed, and Jeremy replies "she's like using like a three dozer build." After the opening credits, Jeremy is shown to be awake, sitting upright in bed with his covers wrapped around him. He begins by explaining how tough life as a gamer can be, since you are "always on the go." He then chastises people who have normal jobs, calling their jobs not stressful. He continues with how he is annoyed about being woken up after a night long gaming marathon to ensure he is the best player. After arguing with Kyle over his position while shooting (which has him laying on the floor), Jeremy gets dressed in his usual attire, and introduces himself formally as "teh Pwner" (spoken as the owner). He explains how he spends time playing video games, defeating players, and how his job is for the love, not money, which incurs a round of "Lols" from him. First thing he does is boot up his own pc, which he "bought himself", and proceeds to watch Command & Conquer replays. He likens his routine to that of business people who watch CNN in the morning, only that C&C replays are what actually happened, whereas CNN only shows the aftermath. Then he goes to Zero Hour discussions, where he proceeds to call people names. Afterwards, Jeremy leaves the house to go get a smoked meat sandwich. As he leaves, subtitles (presumably from Jeremy) point out that Kyle keeps his camera lens dirty. He then practices his micro at an ATM, having no money. He then stumbles upon a protest to withdraw Chinese forces from Tibet, mistaking it for a complaint against China Imps in C&C, and begins protesting with them against 1000 dollar AOs. From here Jeremy encounters dogs, likening them to ones he played with in a video game. Later, when another woman walking her dog walks along a similar path as their's but behind them, Jeremy claims that she is stalking him, and that she would totally date him. Next on Jeremy's itinerary is a playground, followed by a park bench. Here Jeremy describes his religion, Buddhism, likening it to the RTS games he plays. Afterwards he returns home to play videogames. See Also The Life of a Pro Gamer (TV series episode) Category:Web series season 1 episodes Category:Web series episodes Category:Web series